User talk:Ancient Chaos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ggio Vega page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhiteStrike (Talk) 2009-07-29T07:12:04 Just a quick note I'm not an admin or anything, but I wanted to say thanks for doing all the redirect work you've been doing. I really think it helps visitors more easily find the pages they're seeking. Twocents 02:57, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto Spirits Greetings Chaos! I just stopped by to say thx for all your work on the spirit pages and to keep up the good work! Renji Abarai 21:03, 6 August 2009 (UTC) stop! u w1LL b up 4LL n1ght Golemmouth 06:00, 12 August 2009 (UTC) removeing my edit and its a scar can't you tell. if not I'll report you..if you remove it again Eliskuya2 01:47, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Help Hey Chaos do you mind if I ask you something, for one have you ever heard of samurai jack if so do you like it or not and if you do, would you be willing to help me out on that wiki because the only users there number to about five i think including me and they are barely if ever on that site there are about 11 articles on that wiki most of the stuff are copied directly off wikipedia and I am having a tough time building it up and fixing the existing articles, but if you're too busy or simply because you don't want to I understand and if you know anyone who you think would be interested let me know. Thanks.--SalmanH 05:18, 10 August 2009 (UTC) It's okay thanks for letting me know, I can't ask you for any thing more. Thanks again.--SalmanH 15:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Edits When you make correcting edits take note that important terms such as Zanpakuto are supposed to be capitalized. Also knew information has to be properly referenced. Check out the site guidelines. Bleach Wiki:About.Salubri 05:03, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hyorinmaru Yea just wanted to remind you about it because it sucks having to go back later and fix stuff especially on pages that have been properly referenced, otherwise people can remove it. Which if they do when its properly referenced it's vandalism. Well from what i get from the situation. The link is listed on the spirit page. Disambiguation pages are barely if ever used on this site. The fact is that movie stuff isn't considered canon and the guy most likely wont be talked about again but he has an interaction with hitsugaya thats obvious, but according to the guidelines that information should only be included in the appearance in other media section. He is also somewhat connected to Hyorinmaru, hence the link to his page. The way i see it Hitsugaya should be linked to the spirit page obviously, the other guy can be linked to the page and the spirit page can be linked to both. I believe that is the general outlook the whitestrike has as well. That way everything is fair and accurate.Salubri 05:31, 12 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Quotes You know that makes me think, Im all for the pages being referenced and i think the question may have been brought up before as to whether or not Trivia and Quotes should be referenced I personally think the quotes should be as well as possibly the trivia section.Salubri 02:14, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Template Hi! first let me say that I don't revert or change edits to spite anyone, in fact I am quite impressed ar how involved you have become with this wiki. That being said when it comes to templates I really don't like when people take the liberty to change them be it color parameters info tabs or other. I review these templates carefully and determine wheter a change is sound based or not. in this case I have never hear anyone complain, ask or even mention the color causing "eye strain" so I really don't see the need to change the color. I'll look into a diferent color combination that may fit well together as those you chose don't really do. Once again I don't spite anyone nor do I take personal offence against any user, and will again thank you on your contributions. WhiteStrike 04:44, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Well on not exactly sure about where you're going with the quotes, but pertaining to the Hōgyoku most the things that are said are stated facts so they are place with in the article as known info rather than quotes. and for the pluralization of words wirds such as Vizard, Arrancar, Shinigami are considered to be either singular or plural (i.e. not S'' required). while those like Hollow, Human, Plus are singular and the plurar forms would be Hollos, Humans and Pluses respectibly. I'll look to add that into the manual of style to help clarify the matter and fell free to change any of those that don't fit. WhiteStrike 05:38, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Upcoming voice roles I checked the source. It doesn't state that Cirucci's the role she's gonna play, but the credit for episode is there, so I'll give it the benefit of the doubt for now. Though, I am curious; does Tricia Pierce have a Wikipedia article or something? I wasn't able to find any other sources other than the ones where '''Orochidayu' gets his, so I couldn't really call the information "accurate" or not (as he apparently usually goes to ANN for the sources). Arrancar109 02:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Well, that's usually the best place to look. But yeah, both of these actors I wasn't aware of before today, so I wasn't even sure if they had a webpage or not, hence the Wikipedia question, which usually contains links to their homepages. And not every voice actor has their own page, but I'm thankful these guys do. Thanks man. Arrancar109 02:51, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Tia :04:28, November 21, 2009 Arrancar109 (Talk | contribs) deleted "Tia" ‎ (Unused redirect: content was: '#REDIRECT Tia Harribel' (and the only contributor was 'Ancient Chaos')) I think she is beautiful I think you had a good idea there bro. Ty (talk) 07:05, January 8, 2011 (UTC)